


Flower Power

by browser13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Wands (Harry Potter), Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Fleur has a foolproof plan to win the Triwizard Tournament: fuck the competition so hard that they won't be able to complete. It's working well until she finds out just what Harry's packing. Will she be able to handle him? Of course not.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Cedric Diggory (minor), Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Viktor Krum (minor)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

There was no such thing as a fair fight. That was the lesson that Monsieur Delacour had tried to instill in his daughters from an early age, and it was advice that Fleur had taken to heart. Her Papa had told her numerous stories about his work in which men- or women- had foolishly thought certain actions during a duel were “dishonorable”, and they usually paid for it with their lives. That wasn’t to say hunting dark wizards was a lawless wasteland, but criminals didn’t usually concern themselves with whether or not the aurors were ready and prepared for an attack.

Both her Maman and Papa made sure that she knew she was always going to be a target. The family of an auror made for tempting kidnapping prizes, and Fleur’s inhuman beauty only increased the potential danger. It didn’t matter whether it was attacking from behind, throwing dirt or sand in her attacker’s eyes, or using hidden weapons, there was no trick too dirty for her to use to escape hostile situations. And while the Triwizard Tournament wasn’t necessarily on the same level as a potential abduction, Fleur approached it with the same mentality. 

Not that she was worried. From what she had learned of her competitors, they weren’t exactly the cream of the crop. Cedric Diggory was too nice, too fair, to play in the big leagues, he would be squashed faster than he could say “loyalty”. 

Harry Potter, on the other hand, had the sort of demeanor that belayed his appearance. Yes, he seemed naive and trusting on the surface, but not only had he already somehow snuck his way into the tournament, deceiving the likes of Albus Dumbledore, but Fleur could also sense his iron determination, and the willingness to fight when backed into a corner. Fortunately for her, she clearly had the edge in experience, and more tricks to pull out of her silken sleeve than he could ever imagine.

Which left Viktor Krum, to Fleur’s mind, her only real competition. Krum was clearly a competitor, willing to do whatever it took to win based on his performance at the Quidditch World Cup. And if the rumors about Durmstrang held any validity, possessed a knowledge of spells that could make things very unpleasant for her. His weaknesses were readily apparent too, however. As graceful as he looked on a broom, he moved nowhere near as fluidly on the ground. He favored brute force over all, and Fleur knew that with her sophistication and elegance she could dance circles around him.

That didn’t mean she was willing to leave it to chance though. Fleur had been developing a plan of attack from the moment her name emerged from the Goblet, and now it was time for implementation. She wouldn’t risk doing something as insane as attacking them, however. Not only was she unwilling to risk the wrath of a binding magical contract, but if she showed up to the First Task as the only uninjured participant, it wouldn’t take long for people to put two and two together. And so she decided on using a different strategy: her body.

Of course Fleur knew the effect she had on people, men especially. She’d have to be blind not to see it, and Fleur was no idiot. Physical sabotage might have been out of the question, but if she fucked her competitors so hard they were distracted and wobbly during the task, that was just an unfortunate coincidence, right? What were they going to say, ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t focus, I was too distracted by the mind-blowing sex I had last night’? Please, they’d be laughed out of the tournament. 

Therefore, the night before she had to face her dragon- thankfully Madame Maxine had informed her about them while smirking that the pair from Hogwarts would likely be left in the dark- she set out to meet up with the other champions under the guise of some friendly commiseration. She made sure to look her best, the satiny blue robes of her Beauxbatons uniform were spotless, her silvery-blonde hair was sleek and shiny, and any undergarments were left in her armoire. She would have no need of them tonight. 

Still, as she stepped out of the carriage shivering, she cursed to herself. ‘Such ‘orrible weather for an ‘orrible country and its ‘orrible people. Why does it have to be so cold?’

She did the best she could to ignore the bitter chill seeping into her bones, she had a job to do. Viktor was the easiest to find, he was out by his lonesome in the forest, probably headbutting trees or something. He was also remarkably easy to seduce, all she had to do was play with her hair and flash a little cleavage and then she was on her back screaming. Well, not screaming. More like letting out fake, whorish moans pretending like this was some amazing fuck.

Despite Krum’s position as a seeker, he was more like a bludger himself. No finesse, no rhythm, just unrelenting ferocity. ‘I suppose some girls might enjoy this,’ Fleur thought, but it wasn’t doing anything for her personally. So it came as a relief when after only a few minutes of vigorous thrusting, Krum blew his load and slumped off, dazed. Fleur shook her head in disappointment and vanished the remains of their tryst from her body. ‘One down, two to go.’

Cedric was only slightly harder to track down than Viktor, some Hogwarts students in yellow and black with a disgusting badger on their robes mentioned that he was in the library, likely doing some last minute research. She was mildly disappointed to see him studying dragons, apparently having discovered the “secret” nature of the task ahead of them, but it was irrelevant to her plans. 

To the handsome boy’s credit, he did take slightly more convincing than Krum. He was worried about being caught, felt like he might be taking advantage of her, and she might have even heard him say something about having his eyes on someone else. But as she climbed into his lap and kissed him, all his protests died. 

She rode him fiercely, bouncing up and down on his cock as she plundered his mouth with her own. He wasn’t a terrible lover, there was just no spark, no imagination. He treated her like glass, like he was simply lucky just to be near her- which he was, to be fair- and while it was sweet and kind, there was an astounding lack of passion. A fact that left Fleur rather frustrated as she finished him off too, taking her second creampie of the night, one no more satisfying than the first.

She sighed as she left Cedric passed out in his chair, cleaning herself once more as she prepared to hunt her final target. She didn’t look back once at the Hufflepuff, and she hoped that whichever woman it was that caught his fancy was ready for a life of boring sex. They would probably be one of those couples that was sickeningly sweet in public, and only had sex missionary-style with the lights off. Gross.

As Fleur stalked through the halls of Hogwarts, she made sure that her appearance was fixed as best it could after her two disappointing romps. ‘At least they were both somewhat pleasing to look at, in different ways.’ She checked her hair for any stray leaves or tangles and smoothed out her short skirt as she made her way up to where the Gryffindor common room was said to be. She hoped this wouldn’t take long, she had an appointment with her other magic wand later that night. ‘Bless those perverted muggles,’ she giggled to herself.

The French witch became increasingly frustrated as got lost several times trying to navigate Hogwarts’ maze-like corridors, and was therefore quite agitated by the time she approached the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. Fleur sniffed disdainfully and tapped her elegant, high-heeled foot as she waited for someone to appear. Fortunately for her, it didn’t take too much longer for the picture to swing open, and a head of bushy hair to appear before her.

“Yes, may I help you?” the unknown witch inquired warily.

Fleur huffed. “My name iz Fleur Delacour, I’m looking for ‘Arry Potter.” 

The Gryffindor’s tone, which was already chilly, now turned glacial. “What do you want with him?”

Fleur floundered for a moment as she tried to think of an excuse. “I wish to, ‘ow you say, apologize to ‘im. For ze way I acted on ‘Alloween.”

The girl glared at her for several more seconds before shutting the portrait and disappearing. Fleur was about to give up and return to her room when it swung open once more and Harry Potter emerged. He was sort of roguishly handsome, Fleur supposed, and a little on the scrawny side. But his green eyes were entrancing and she had no doubt that hundreds of witches longed to run their fingers through his untidy hair. 

He gave a little cough and Fleur realized she had been staring for far too long. “I am sorry for my words on ‘Alloween,” she began, “I was surprised and let my emotions get ze better of me. It is clear zat you did not put your name in ze cup, and it was wrong of me to say zat.” Fleur didn’t care whether or not he actually did it, she would win the tournament regardless. But saying she believed him seemed to have been the correct response, as his face lost some of its sharpness and he grinned a little.

“That’s okay, I s’pose,” he said slowly. “I can see why you might have been offended by the interruption, but I really didn’t cheat, I swear.”

Fleur was surprised. Was he always this quick to forgive? Her plan was working even better than she could have anticipated. “Would you per’aps take quick a walk with me?” she asked. “I would like to know more about zis school. And you,” she added almost as an afterthought.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” Harry said hesitantly. “And the tournament is supposed to be about international magical cooperation.” 

“Magnifique!” Fleur flashed her dazzlingly white teeth at him and held her arm out for Harry to take. He looked at her uncomprehendingly for a moment and she gave her bent arm a little shake. At last he caught on, and began escorting her down the corridor at a leisurely pace. He told her his favorite things about Hogwarts and she tried to pretend she was interested. Fleur thought she was doing a fairly good job of it, laughing and nodding in the right places until she decided they had walked far enough from the common room.

She came to a sudden halt and Harry turned to look at her. “‘Arry, zank you for zis walk, but I do not believe I ‘ave apologized properly yet.” Harry flushed a little and tried to wave her off, but Fleur would not be denied. “Non, let me show you ‘ow sorry I am.” Fleur wished she could have seen the gobsmacked look on Harry’s face as she dropped to her knees in front of him, but she had more important matters to attend to. Namely, the monster cock that she had fished out of his pants and was now pointing right at her. “Mon dieu! Zat can’t be real.”

“Not so ‘leetle’ now am I?,” said Harry smugly, all previous nervousness disappearing without a trace as he grinned down at her. “Now are you going to apologize or what?”

“Yes, of course.” Fleur shook her head. Just because Harry had a big dick didn’t mean he knew how to use it. She would finish him off quickly with a blowjob, then be on her way, mission accomplished. Still, she couldn’t shake off her doubts entirely as she went cross-eyed trying to keep his prick in focus as she leaned in. “Eet’s just so big.”

The first press of her pillowy soft lips against his achingly hard cock had Fleur moaning in pleasure. The meaty taste of his manhood lit her up in all the ways her two previous conquests had failed to do, and she couldn’t wait to begin blowing him in earnest. But she restrained herself, this was about subjugating him to her whims, not indulging herself. And so she reluctantly pulled herself away from his tip and concentrated on the rest of his shaft. 

Fleur gave it long, slow licks up the side, pressing kisses to the throbbing veins and nuzzling it with her nose. She marveled at the way it loomed over her head as she ducked low, wrapping her mouth around his large balls, bathing his sack in hot spit and applying gentle suction. The salty, sweaty taste of his flesh washed over her like a flood, threatening to drown her in lust. Fleur cooed as she lost herself in her oral worship, but was quickly brought back to attention when she suddenly met his gaze.

Harry just stared down at her, one eyebrow raised as he gave her the distinct feeling that he was not exactly impressed with her effort so far. Fleur grimaced to herself as she returned to the head of his cock. Even if she was momentarily distracted, she would soon put him in his place.

The French witch pursed her lips, opening them agonizingly slowly as she swallowed more of him. But by the time she reached the base of his crown, her mouth was already stretched well past its limits. Her jaw ached as she tried to choke down more of his meat, but her progress was pitiful, especially for a slut of her caliber.

Still, she fought gamely onward, building up a rhythm as she gobbled down more and more of his cock. Fleur’s tongue was pinned down by the monstrous girth invading her mouth, and drool bubbled uncontrollably from her lips, dripping down to stain the front of her robes. The salty taste of his precum filled her mouth, and the addicting spark of his potent magic was threatening to consume her. Her veela side desperately sought more of the precious liquid, nearly overwhelming her mind with instinctual hunger.

She coughed and sputtered as she did her best to devour him, but clearly her best wasn’t enough. Fleur took another gasping breath before plunging herself back onto him, determined to keep pushing herself down, but started gagging when she felt his tip hit the back of her throat. 

She looked down with dismay, realizing that she had barely fit half of Harry’s monstrous member inside, but a huge dick wasn’t going to stop Fleur Delacour. She gripped his things for leverage as she fucked her face onto his cock, giving him the sloppiest, wettest blowjob either of them had ever experienced as she desperately fought to fit him down her gullet. 

Harry was perfectly content to watch the proud Frenchie make a total whore of herself. Her hot, wet mouth felt like it was made to swallow his dick, and the tightness of her throat was another pleasure entirely. It spasmed and constricted, massaging his length as it slowly slid down her esophagus. He watched triumphantly as choking tears leaked from Fleur’s gorgeous blue eyes, her cheeks hollowed as she tried to suck him off, and her slim throat bulged around his invading prick.

Fleur saw black spots encroaching on her vision, felt her mind go hazy as the lack of oxygen took hold of her, yet she held on as long as she could until she could hold her breath no longer. She reluctantly pulled herself off him, gasping and spluttering as she gulped down huge lungfuls of air. 

“Well that was nice,” Harry said, affecting a yawn. “But if that’s all you’ve got, I’ll be heading to sleep now. Got a busy day ahead of us.”

Fleur could scarcely believe the disrespect she was hearing. People would gladly trade their souls for a smidgen of attention from the beautiful veela, and here was Harry Potter, dismissing her like she was nothing. Oh, how Fleur would make him pay for that. “Mmmm, not yet, loverboy,” she purred. “You deserve a special treat I zink.”

Fleur’s hands went to the front of her spit-stained robes as she unbuttoned them teasingly. Swaths of creamy flesh were slowly uncovered until her tits were out proudly on display. There was simply no other way to describe them besides flawless. Larger than a handful, so anybody groping them would feel her glorious titflesh spilling around their fingers. Yet they sat so perkily high on her chest that it seemed only possible with magic- not that Fleur had to resort to such crude tactics of course. 

Her pale mounds were topped with perfectly pink nipples, which had already been poking up under her robes from her bra-less chest.. They were achingly swollen, practically begging for someone to suck and tug on them. ‘Zese will be ze tools of ‘Arry Potter’s defeat,’ Fleur thought gleefully. She had recovered some of her sanity, as choking on Harry’s cock had certainly been an unexpected disruption, but now the power was back in her hands.

The slutty veela took her tits in both hands and wrapped them around the Gryffindor’s cock. Despite its size, her plump mammaries were still large enough to engulf it. She started sliding them up and down his shaft, their passage made easy by the throatslime still coating his member. She gazed up at him sultrily and batted her eyelashes, a move that never failed to drive men crazy. Occasionally she would rub her aroused nipples along him as well, teasing him and herself both with the contrast between her soft tits and the hardened nubs.

Then Fleur implemented the next step in her foolproof plan to get him off. Every time the tip of his cock peeked out from the top of her chest, she leaned down to suckle on it. The combination of the smooth valley of her cleavage and the heat from her slutty mouth was more than enough to knock an ordinary man loopy for days. But Harry was no common man, apparently. Even as Fleur lost herself in the lusty haze of her combination titjob and blowjob, Harry remained unmoved.

‘’Ow is zis possible?’ Fleur despaired. Already she was drowning in ecstasy, the taste and sight of Harry’s impressive manhood ensnaring her senses. She was overwhelmed with visions of Harry lodged balls-deep down her throat, or in her pussy, driving her to the heights of delirium as he uncaringly took his pleasure from her. There was a surrender waiting to happen, and the last shreds of Fleur’s feeble resistance were quickly falling away.

“Your tits are great too, but I hope you’ve got something else planned or we’re done here,” Harry said uncaringly.

“No!” Fleur shouted, a little more desperately than she intended. She was wetter than she’d been in ages, and Harry hadn’t even fucked her yet! There was no way she was going to let him go without getting the full experience. “Now zat we’re both warmed up, eet is time for ze main event.” 

Harry chuckled as Fleur tried to save face, but continued to play along. “Excellent, on your hands and knees then.” Fleur hesitated a moment. Every lover she’d had in the past had submitted to her easily, never had one so casually commanded her before. She fucked in the ways she enjoyed, was she really going to let him dominate her like this? Apparently the answer was yes, as Fleur found herself face down, ass up before she even realized it was happening.

Delighting in Fleur’s unconscious eagerness, Harry knelt behind the veela and flipped her skirt up over her arse. Her dripping snatch was bared to his gaze, nestled between the milky globes of her ass. And if Fleur’s tits were flawless, then her ass was undoubtedly even more so. Her plump, heart-shaped rear was the perfect size and shape, plush enough for a lover to get a firm grip on it, yet tight enough to bounce a galleon off of. Her hips flared in an impeccable hourglass figure, as if waiting to be bred by some virile hunk.

Fleur was a slutty goddess of lust and love, a divine being made mortal, and Harry was going to show her she existed for his pleasure alone. He started with agonizingly slow strokes of his cock along her leaking slit, deliberately prolonging her torture as he soaked himself with her juices. “Mmmm please, ‘Arry. Don’t tease. Fuck me,” Fleur moaned at his ministrations. But Harry held himself back. 

“I’m not sure you want it enough.” 

“I do, I do!” she tried to convince him. “I’m sorry my mouth and tits weren’t enough for you, please fuck my veela pussy!”

“Well, who could argue with that?” Harry pressed the head of his cock against Fleur’s glistening folds, and then took a tight grip on her slender waist as he rammed himself in. Fleur’s body shook in his grasp as her impossibly tight cunt squeezed his cock like a vise. Her velvety slick walls clamped down around him as he slowly split her wide open.

Fleur’s eyes were rolling in her head and her arms were shaking as pleasure crashed through her. She’d taken big dicks before, but nothing like this. It felt like Harry was going to break her in half as he savagely fed more of his bitchbreaker into her greedy cunt. Waves of molten arousal spread from her core to the rest of her body, lighting her nerves on her and melting her brain as a cock-drunk haze clouded her mind.

Fortunately for Harry, Fleur’s cunt was slightly more ready to take his cock than her throat had been. His progress was still slower than he would have liked, as even with all his might he couldn’t stuff her completely full yet. But he would not be denied, and he ravaged her with furious thrusts as he sought to plant himself balls deep inside her.

Fleur’s orgasm was fast approaching, and she exulted in it- the disappointment of her earlier escapades long since been erased from her mind- and she let Harry know just how much she approved of him. “I’m so close, ‘Arry!” she howled. “You’re going to make cum! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeeeeeeeeee!” Her last cry was drawn out into a scream as her climax washed over her, her pussy fluttering around Harry’s cock as she splattered her release onto him and the stone floor beneath them. 

Harry’s quest to reshape her cunt was swiftly made easier by the flood of Fleur’s juices. He was driving himself in long strokes now, pulling back until just the tip remained lodged in her twat then ramming in as deep as he could. He was past halfway now and the crown of his cock was just beginning to brush up against her cervix. 

“Puh-please, ‘Arry! Please cum inside me!” Fleur begged.

Harry reached out and grabbed two fistfuls of Fleur’s flowing silvery hair, bunching it into a ponytail and then savagely yanking her back to stare up at him. Fleur was suddenly struck with a moment of clarity. She saw beyond his slight appearance and compassionate nature. She saw his fierce determination and the magical powerhouse he would eventually become, and knew she would do anything to be by his side when it happened.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” he hissed in her ear, never slowing his punishing thrusts. “Your body is mine now, wherever and wherever I want it. If I tell you to blow me in the Great Hall, you get down on your knees and suck. You obey my orders, then you get to have as much of my cum as you can handle, got it?”

“Oui, ‘Arry! Maître! Master! Fuck me all the time! I will be your veela cocksleeve!”

Harry just laughed. “You already are. Now give me your wand, slut.”

Fleur shakily tried to do as he commanded, but the shocks running through her were making it hard to focus. Still, she eventually drew her wand from its sheath and passed it back over her shoulder. She felt Harry’s thrusts slow down as he concentrated on something, granting her a momentary reprieve to catch her breath.

Harry quietly mumbled a vibration charm, smirking viciously as Fleur’s wand began buzzing in his hand. He half-expected some resistance from the magical instrument, but whatever submission Fleur had offered him apparently extended to her wand as well. Disregarding esoteric wandlore for now, Harry instead focused on working the handle into Fleur’s tight backdoor. 

The squirming veela shook as her wand was slowly forced deeper and deeper into her arse. The vibrations were driving her insane, ripping an anal-only orgasm from her body as she came despite Harry having halted his thrusts. A respite that was not destined to last long, as when Harry was finally content with his work, he went right back to fucking her. 

This time he kept one hand in Fleur’s hair as the other held onto the wand in her ass, using both as handles as he reamed her. He was breaching her womb now, cockpunching through her cervix with savage ferocity as he invaded her innermost depths. He could feel her wand buzzing on his cock through her thin membrane, the added stimulation driving him ever closer toward his own orgasm, but he wasn’t finished just yet.

Fleur’s little pink tongue dangled lewdly from her mouth as climaxes were ripped repeatedly from her overtaxed body. Without Harry’s grip on her hair, she would have surely slumped to the floor by now, her wavering arms had nowhere near enough strength to hold her up. Instead she just lost her mind to ecstasy, the vibrations in her bowels and the pleasure from her pussy overwhelming any rationality she had left. The pain from having her guts rearranged and her womb being penetrated were nothing compared to the euphoria she felt from getting turned into a veela cumpdump by a powerful wizard.

“Here it comes, slag!” Harry roared. “You wanted to act like a bitch? Then I’m going to fuck you like one!” The intensity of their rutting increased until the Gryffindor finally shunted himself the rest of the way into his wailing fucktoy. His powerful hips clapped against Fleur’s bottom, making it jiggle and turn pink under his assault. His swollen, cum-packed balls swung up against her clit with every thrust, driving the veela whore mad with pleasure. He worked the wood in her ass back and forth in time with his thrusts, smiling every time it forced another climax from her.

When Harry finally had enough of tormenting the blonde bombshell, he moved both his hands to grip Fleur’s shoulders instead, using the leverage to pull her back onto his cock as he thrust in at the same time. “Fucking. Veela. Whore,” he grunted as he drove closer to his impending release. The tip of his dick was stabbing the back of Fleur’s babymaker now, every stroke as deep as he could make it. His rhythm gradually began to falter and his breathing grew ragged until he speared himself to the base one final time and unloaded.

A rush of hot, sticky cum flooded Fleur’s cunt, splashing deep inside the veela and painting her womb white. The warmth pooling inside her triggered one more shaky climax from the drooling slut as her pussy twitched and her eyes rolled back into her head. “So.. so good,” she slurred as she crested through one final peak.

Harry remained hilted inside her as he rode out the rest of his own release. Their combined filth was just beginning to leak out from Fleur’s overstuffed cunt as his flow of cum subsided. He slowly started dragging his cock free, Fleur’s clenching twat refusing to loosen its grip on his softening erection. Eventually, he managed to pull himself out with a wet pop, marveling at the way her pussy was already tightening back up and keeping his load trapped inside. 

‘Must be a veela thing,’ he mused, slapping his cock on her buttcheeks to clean it off. He walked around to Fleur’s head and pulled her up by the hair, delighted that she was still semi-conscious and amused by her fuck-drunk expression. “Time for me to get some rest,” he told her. “Big day tomorrow, after all. But don’t worry, I'll come by your room in the evening. Make sure to wear something nice, I’m going to destroy all of your slutty fuckholes.”

Fairly confident that he had gotten his message across, Harry laid one final spank on Fleur’s upturned rear before strolling away. Fleur just slumped in a boneless heap in the corridor, limbs twitching slightly as her wand continued merrily buzzing away in her ass.


	2. A-maze-ing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry refuses to show following the First Task, Fleur refocuses and comes up with a new plan. Will it work out for her? Take a wild guess.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. English might have been a pigdog language, but that was an expression that resonated with Fleur. And surely there was no woman who felt as scorned as she. 

After the events of the First Task, she had waited for Harry to come and claim her. And waited. And waited some more. She lay in her bed, wearing her sheerest, sexiest, powder-blue nightie in anticipation of a ravishing that never happened. 

It couldn’t have been because of the dragon; Harry Potter had retrieved his golden egg with the utmost ease compared to the other three champions. Fleur’s seduction plan had been remarkably successful based on Viktor and Cedric’s pathetic performances, while her own attempt had luckily been largely unaffected by her aching hips and wobbly legs. Putting her dragon to sleep hadn’t required quick, athletic movements, and if anybody had noticed that she was moving a little gingerly around the arena, they certainly hadn’t said anything to her.

Flushed with success and anticipation, Fleur had retreated to her room to recuperate and prepare, but the fourth champion never showed. She had lain awake for hours, desperately trying to chase her own pleasure with fingers and toys, shaking in rage and frustration at being abandoned, unable to bring herself to climax even as she fell into a fitful slumber.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Fleur, the adrenaline of the day and the small amount of rest she managed had mostly doused the flames of her anger and arousal. Her initial plan to march straight up to the Boy-Who-Lived during breakfast and demand answers had quickly been discarded. She was Fleur Delacour, the most desirable witch in France, if not the world. Men threw themselves at her feet, not the other way around, and she’d be damned if anyone saw her losing her mind over some wizard.

A deadly calm had settled over the veela as she reminded herself of her reason for coming to Hogwarts in the first place: to win the Triwizard Tournament. Her plan was still mostly intact despite her previous setback. The corrupt judging meant that Harry hadn’t received nearly as many points as he deserved, and while he was still in the lead, it wasn’t by as much as it should have been. Fleur had finished second, and the two weak boys distantly brought up the rear.

Fleur’s patience had been tested the very next morning, however. Whilst she had refocused her efforts on bringing her competitors down, the sight of Harry practically being spoon-fed by two beautiful witches during breakfast brought her anger roaring back. There was a svelte, black-haired Slytherin pressed up against his left, cooing in his ear, while a busty redheaded witch sat on his other side, whose tits were even larger than Fleur’s own. They were stroking his arms and giggling, and Fleur felt an unfamiliar feeling welling inside her that she vaguely recognized as jealousy before she ruthlessly tamped it back down. 

Instead she had reinforced her resolve to see the emerald-eyed wizard brought low before her. A task that was much easier said than done. The night before the Second Task, Fleur had attempted to employ her same strategy, but both Cedric and Viktor had apparently found both a girlfriend and their spines in the months previous. Cedric and his Chinese date had practically fled when Fleur approached them, while Viktor’s girlfriend, the bushy-haired witch Fleur had encountered at the Gryffindor common room the night before the First Task, had sent a single glare at Fleur, twirling her wand between her fingers which had been enough warning to send the veela in the other direction.

She couldn’t even locate Harry that night, nobody that she asked had seen him either, and she was frustratingly forced to retreat with her plan in shambles. Without her significant advantage from the First Task, Fleur had performed rather poorly. She was a creature born of air and fire- swimming through a cold lake was not her idea of paradise- but being defeated by grindylow and having to rely on another champion to rescue her sister was almost more indignity than she could bear. 

However, the sight of Harry Potter emerging from the lake carrying Gabrielle in his arms like a romance novel hero sent a pool of lust straight to her core, and she didn’t know whether to thank or curse the mediwitch for hustling him away before she dropped to her knees and blew him right then and there. Instead she settled for kissing his cheeks and mumbling “merci” before they split to attend to their respective hostages. The way Harry’s green eyes had glimmered with amusement suggested some knowledge of the effect he was having on her, so Fleur desperately tried to focus her thoughts on the safety of her sister, and not Harry’s massive, throbbing, hot, co- Fleur shook her head and wiped away a bit of drool before that image could fully materialize. 

‘I need a new plan,’ Fleur had thought idly as she slowly stroked her pussy one night. Her sexual tactics had been rendered ineffective, and once Bagman had explained the rules of the final task, she had to come up with a new strategy. After the events of the Black Lake, Fleur was in last place- impossible!- meaning she would enter the maze a couple minutes after Cedric, who’d enter just after Viktor, while Harry would enter first. 

As she considered her options, Fleur had realized that she was still their superior with a wand, and while the other tasks had been battles against external forces, there was nothing stopping her from taking out the competition in this one. Thus, she decided to hunt them down one-by-one until she got to Harry, then she’d put him in his place and make him service her, the way she should have done from the start. Giggling to herself, Fleur had fallen asleep dreaming of her vengeance.

The day of the Third Task dawned bright and humid, a fact that Fleur despised. How was it that even when British weather was warm it was still unbearable? At least her family had been able to visit from France and come see her, and in that meeting room she noticed Harry talking to a delectable redheaded man, who would surely make for a fitting reward fling after she had humiliated Potter and won the tournament. 

At the start of the task, Fleur, dressed in her sky blue tracksuit, barely paid any attention to the other three champions entering the maze. When it was her turn to go, she took off like a shot, moving swiftly and following the trail left by her competitors. She ran into Cedric mere moments after starting. 

“Fleur? Wha-,” was all he had time to get out before a jet of red light hit him in the chest, stunning the Hufflepuff before he could react as Fleur raced past him. She briefly considered sending up red sparks for him, but she was in a vengeful mood, and left him to rot instead. 

Fleur mumbled incantations under her breath, spells she had learned from her Papa, used to track criminals, although here she was using it to hunt her competitors. Signs from Viktor’s passage glowed with magic, and traces of his own spell use left a trail of breadcrumbs for her to follow. She followed the maze for dozens of turns until she suddenly saw Krum standing before her.

Viktor was more prepared than Cedric had been, and started firing spells at her the moment she had appeared in his peripheral vision. Fleur didn’t know if Viktor even knew it was her, as opposed to some obstacle conjured by the task, but she gracefully weaved her way around his every attack regardless. Her own spells were being deflected by the Bulgarian’s hastily erected shields, and Fleur knew she might not win a straight up duel, but luckily there was no such need. 

She fired another Stunner slightly to his left and a charm aimed far off to his right which he predictably ignored. A mistake on his part as the hedge behind him suddenly sprouted long, thick vines and looped themselves around his limbs, pulling him tight to the shrub and preventing him from moving. Viktor snarled and thrashed against his bindings as Fleur slunk her way right up to him, before blowing a kiss and stunning him just as she had done to Cedric. “Imbécile,” she spat as she ran off again.

The battle with Viktor had slowed her down a little, but considering the maze was still intact, she must have had time to catch Harry. Fleur hurried down path after path, thanking the long hours of ballet from childhood and the training Madame Maxime had given her for keeping her fit, as most magicals would have been out of breath long before then. Occasionally she hit dead ends, but forged relentlessly onward, the pathetic obstacles offered by the maze little more than speed bumps for her ire. Eventually, she heard the sounds of battle coming from around the corner ahead of her and slowed as she peeked around the hedge.

Her target was standing there, breathing heavily, while the remains of a monstrously large, scorpion-like creature oozed green blood beside him, clearly dead. Harry hadn’t noticed her yet, and she forced herself to be calm as she quietly emerged behind him. “Expelliarmus,” Fleur whispered under her breath, her disarming charm hitting Harry square in the back and sending his wand flying toward her. 

Harry barely reacted, even as Fleur pocketed his wand and strode up behind him, practically purring. “Bonjour, ‘Arry, fancy meeting you here.”

“Oh hey Fleur, congratulations on making it this far. I know the last task was challenging for you,” Harry said, finally turning to face her. 

Fleur flushed angrily for a moment, but Harry hadn’t said it mockingly, more as a statement of fact, and she settled herself, she was in control now. “Yes, well, it seems ze foot is in ze ozzer shoe now. ‘Ow does it feel to be ze ‘umiliated one?”

“Is that what this is about? Well, I’m sorry for not delivering on my promise, but I had better, hm, things, to do that night, if you catch my drift.”

Fleur, unsurprisingly, did “catch his drift”, and she practically stomped her foot in anger. He hadn’t come to fuck her because he was too busy with his other salopes? Oh, how she’d make him pay for that. “As punishment, you are going to use your tongue and worship me,” she told Harry.

“And why would I do that?” he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Because if you want zis back,” Fleur said, indicating Harry’s wand, “zen you will do I want, yes?”

“I guess I have no choice then,” Harry affected a sigh, dropping to his knees before her. Fleur nearly came right there at the fulfillment of her revenge and the sight of the powerful wizard preparing to service her, but she wasn’t going to let him off that easily. There was a distinct lack of fear or frustration in Harry’s eyes, but by the end of their tryst, he’d be putty in her hands.

Harry reached up and slowly peeled Fleur’s tracksuit bottoms down her legs, exposing her creamy hips and thighs. The veela’s puffy pussy lips peeked out around the front of her tiny, light blue thong, the little bit of lace looking more like string than anything substantial. It was already damp in the center where her juices had started leaking, and as Harry moved her underwear to the side, he was greeted by the wondrous sight of Fleur’s glistening folds.

Poets and artists alike would go mad trying to capture the beauty of Fleur’s cunt, but Harry was hardly given a moment to enjoy it before his face was forced in deep. “Lick,” the French witch growled at him, humping her hips slightly for emphasis. Harry complied, forcing his tongue in deep and licking her, enjoying his first exquisite taste of veela pussy. He was never one to shy away from going down on a girl, but Fleur’s unique, heavenly flavor was addicting and any reluctance he might have felt was quickly wiped away.

Fleur groaned and took full advantage of Harry’s subservience, carding her fingers through his hair in a way that would make any other witch fiercely jealous. His gorgeous green eyes were shining with lust as he obediently lapped at her pussy. Perhaps she would find out if he could be transferred to Beauxbatons so he would always be available to serve her? 

“Mmm, zat’s it, ‘Arry, now lick my clit,” she moaned, tugging on his hair. Harry moved his attention immediately, now flicking his tongue against Fleur’s swollen button. “More! Harder! Are you a man or was all your talk just ‘ot air?” She grinned in cruel amusement as she finally broke through Harry’s uncaring mask, seeing a glitter of anger in his eyes now. 

Then her own eyes rolled back in their sockets at the sudden, furious oral lavishing Harry gave her. The veela didn’t understand what was happening, Harry’s tongue was moving faster than humanly possible, rubbing back and forth, up and down at a pace that was threatening to drive Fleur into sensual delirium. There must have been some magic involved, the heat flooding through her body was unlike anything she had ever felt.

“Wha-, ‘ow are-, what is zis?” Fleur wailed and clenched her fists impotently. Harry just tightened his grasp on her hips and kept her close, refusing to give her a moment’s respite. Fleur wouldn’t be getting answers, just unceasing pleasure as Harry neatly turned the tables on her, turning his “submission” into a position of strength. His tongue moved sibilantly, rapidly flickering in and out of his mouth, moving like a snake as he worked her little nub all around, driving Fleur closer and closer to the edge.

“Oui! Right zere, ‘Arry! I’m cumming!” Fleur cried, and proceeded to do just that. Her pussy quivered, squirting her release until her juices dripped down Harry’s chin. His mouth glistened wetly as his tongue lapped at the fluid coating his face, the lewd sight even more beautiful than Fleur had dreamed of for this moment. She even would have told him so, but the veela was finding it hard to form words at the moment. Her legs were shaking and mind blanking so badly that all she could do was pant and try to remain upright.

“Zat was, zat was passable,” she gasped when she had at last caught her breath. 

“Hmph, can I have my wand back now?” 

Fleur pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head. “Non, I do not believe you have earned it yet.”

“I ate you out, that was the deal,” Harry said shortly.

“Too bad, I ‘ave decided I want more, now be a good boy and lay down so I may use you,” Fleur demanded. Harry glared but said nothing, doing as she commanded and laying down in the grass, the evidence of his arousal undeniable by the way the outline of his cock was pressed against his jeans. “Ooh poor ‘Arry, zat must be so painful, do not worry, I will take care of you,” she mocked, rubbing her foot along his bulge. 

A wave of Fleur’s wand saw Harry’s pants vanish and reappear folded on the ground next to him, his bitchbreaker now on full display and standing proud like a mighty pillar of flesh. Just as it had done the first time, the sight of his massive cock took Fleur’s breath away, no matter how much she had tried to prepare herself mentally. Crisscrossed with veins and throbbing angrily, the object of Fleur’s desires was finally before her and she wasn’t going to waste a single moment of it.

“Zis is a better look for you, non?” she smirked at the Gryffindor, slowly starting to stroke him in preparation for the fucking to come. It didn’t take long for beads of precum to begin dripping from the tip, Fleur occasionally letting a strand of spit fall from her mouth to add to the liquid mixture lubing up his cock. Fleur couldn’t help but marvel at the way it jumped in her hand, and the way his hard, meaty shaft filled her hands to the point where her slim fingers couldn’t even reach the full way around it. “It ‘as been too long, lucky I ‘ave you now to take care of me,” she sighed.

Divesting herself of the rest of her clothing beside her thong, Fleur crouched over him and lined herself up so she was directly over his crown, making sure it was angled correctly against her slit. It was still an intimidating position, she barely had to bend her knees and already he was pressed against her folds. Fleur took a deep breath and sank down just far enough to engulf the head of Harry’s cock, it was a tight fit and stretched her walls to their limits. “Can we hurry this up, I still have a tournament to win,” came Harry’s bored voice from below her.

“Such a joker, ‘Arry,” Fleur replied, “Non. I will take my time and zen I will win zis tournament. Now, tais toi.” Harry rolled his eyes but obediently closed his mouth, perfectly content for now to drink in the sight of Fleur making a mess of herself on top of his dick. She was bouncing just a little further now, every flex of her thighs lifting herself up just a little so she could slide down further on his shaft, moaning every time her greedy pussy gobbled up more of Harry’s shaft.

Fleur was having no trouble sinking deeper, the slickness from Harry’s cock combined with her own soaked snatch allowed for easy penetration, even as her velvety walls tried to clench tight around his girth. The veela settled into an easy rhythm, moving up and down a few inches at a time as she saw stars, Harry’s prick hitting perfect spots inside her every time. “Yessss,” she hissed, “zis cock is mine. What is it you Brits say, lie back and zink of England?”

Again, Harry glared but didn’t respond as Fleur moved even faster now. His cock was beginning to kiss her cervix deep inside her, but Fleur rode on, undaunted. Every jab sent little spikes of pain that mingled deliciously with the overwhelming pleasure radiating from her cunt. This was exactly what Fleur deserved, a hung stud below her as she selfishly took her pleasure from him. 

She was practically bouncing in his lap now, long, quick strokes that were punching through the entrance to her womb, despite the fact that she hadn’t reached his base yet. She rode him like he was her favorite dildo, just an object meant for her pleasure, but none of her toys could make her feel like this. The way her entire pussy stretched to accommodate him, the way his hard cock scraped along her walls, and the warmth filling her were more than enough to make her head spin as she hurtled toward a second orgasm. 

“Parfait! Like zat, ‘Arry! Per’aps I will keep you after all! Mon dieu, I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumm-Aaaagnnh!” Tired of Fleur’s snide remarks, as she had lifted herself up for what might have been the final stroke, Harry swept Fleur’s feet out from underneath her, sending her crashing down to her knees on his dick all the way to its base, stabbing deep inside her womb. 

Fleur let out a howl of pain and pleasure as came explosively, lines of white hot lightning racing through her as he impaled her on his cock. Harry took a firm hold of her hips, giving her a few additional powerful thrusts as she quaked on top of him, her pussy walls twitching as she shook through a series of climaxes, ecstasy driving all rational thought from her mind as she lost herself. 

Before the veela could fully recover, Harry threw her off him and rolled to his feet, eyes glowing powerfully as he glared at the spasming slut. “I think that’s enough of that,” he snarled at her. “It was fun for a while, but I think you’ve gone without cock for so long that it’s gotten to your head. You’re my cocksleeve, you exist for my pleasure alone, and it’s time I reminded you of that.”

“Non,” Fleur moaned, “I am strong, I am in control.”

“You’re a slut, and a stupid one at that. If you had just come to me after that first day, I would have fucked you like I did before. But no, you had to be a stuck-up bitch and pretend like you were too good for it. Did you really think I didn’t notice the jealous glares you threw at me, or the way you’ve practically stalked me since the First Task? Well now you’re going to get your wish, after all you still owe me one last hole.”

With that, Harry grabbed Fleur’s ankles and pushed them up until her knees were pinned to her shoulders, her arse raised to the sky. He tapped his cock, already slick with their combined filth against her backdoor as he prepared to unleash himself upon her ass. Fleur’s eyes grew wide and her body shook with fear and anticipation as Harry pressed himself against her tight pucker, groaning with exertion as it fought him. 

“How is your arse this bloody tight?” he grunted as he repeatedly tried to enter her, until at last her ring gave way and he shoved himself partially inside her. Fleur let out a keening wail as he finally penetrated her behind, her wand had been the only thing to ever enter her anal passage, and that had been more than half a year ago, so her asshole was supernaturally tight around his cock. 

Once Harry had finally breached his veela slut, progress came much quicker. The angle he was fucking her at allowed for maximum downward force, every thrust of his hips driving his cock deeper into her anal passage. With a normal witch, Harry might have paced himself, but Fleur seemed genetically designed to get dicked, as despite her initial tightness, Harry was rapidly bottoming out inside her. 

Fleur, for her part, was in pure carnal heaven. How had she gone this long with Harry’s cock? He was fucking her ass with unbridled ferocity, her neglected pussy just as heated-if not more- as it had when she was riding him. Her hands scrabbled uselessly across the ground as she tried to find some way to anchor herself against the tidal wave of lust crashing over her. “Oui, oui, oui, ‘Arry! Maître! Fuck me! It feels so good! Please! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” she babbled in cock-drunk bliss. 

“Nobody needs to hear you talk,” Harry said dismissively. With a negligent wave of his hand, Fleur’s thong was yanked from around her hips and stuffed itself into her mouth, muffling her squeals. “That’s better, could barely hear myself think,” he muttered as he once more refocused on piledriving her into a brainless mess. All of Fleur’s weight was centered on her head, neck, and shoulders, her silvery hair fanned out underneath her, as Harry furiously pounded her upside-down into the dirt.

Fleur’s eyes rolled in her head as her mouth was suddenly filled with the taste of her own heady arousal. Harry’s unrelenting pressure on her ass was already more than she could handle, never had she thought that sex could feel so good, let alone anal. Every time Harry thrust particularly deep inside her, her pussy contracted in yet another orgasm, spraying her chest and face with her quim. The scent and taste of her own lust was so potent that it kept her trapped in a series of seemingly never-ending climaxes, each one forcing her deeper into a state of mindless delirium. 

“Mmmph, mmmph,” she mumbled around the lace in her mouth, hoping her eyes were giving voice to the thoughts she couldn’t say. Harry assumed it was something along the lines of “fuck me harder”, because he did just that. Pressing harder on Fleur’s knees now so that her feet were planted on the sides of her head, Harry loomed over his veela cumdump to revel in the sight of her beautiful blue eyes turning glassy under his assault. 

The pillaging wizard slowed his thrusts momentarily as he leaned in close to Fleur and whispered harshly in her ear. “Listen close, whore, because I’m only going to say this once. You’re my pet, my bitch. No more of this perfect princess shite. When I say fuck, you fuck, got it?” Feeling Fleur nod weakly against him, he chuckled. “Good, and now, so you don’t forget.”

With another wave of his hand, a black collar materialized out of nowhere and cinched itself around Fleur’s dainty throat. It was made of fine leather, a silver lightning bolt dangling from the front, and picked out in golden thread was the word BITCH. “That’s better. Now you just need a matching leash, but that can wait for another time.”

Fleur mewled as she came again, her lust increased by Harry’s dominance and his casual display of magical prowess. Why had she spent so long denying herself this? Harry was right, she had been a bitch, but now that he had reminded her of her place, she was determined to make up for it. She was permanently hooked on his dick now, any time she spent without him buried inside her was time wasted.

“That’s a good slag,” Harry praised as she looked up at him with lust and devotion. “Now play with your knockers.” Fleur still retained enough presence of mind to do as he asked, groping her perfect plump tits and playing with her aroused nipples, all the while moaning around her gag. The sight of this proud whore folded beneath him, squeezing her own chest simply because he demanded it was a heady rush of power unlike any he’d ever felt.

He was nearing the finish line now, mercilessly plowing onward as he chased his own peak. The Gryffindor pounded downward with incredible force, he wanted to leave a Fleur-shaped impression in the turf so that years from now, Quidditch players flying overhead would know the site of his conquest. He drove his cock to the hilt with every thrust, his aching balls clapping against Fleur’s perky ass.

Harry’s slams were becoming ragged now, his rhythm faltering as he neared climax. He was driving in such long, slow strokes that Fleur could feel them reverberate throughout her entire body. Every powerful thrust slammed his hips against hers, reddening her pale, heart-shaped ass. His cock plunged repeatedly into the depths of her backdoor, the formerly tight ring having been bored wide open by his girth. 

Finally, Harry shunted himself one final time into his drooling cumdump and exploded, flooding her bowels with gallons of his potent spunk. He blasted rope after rope of cum deep inside Fleur’s ass, every drop swallowed by her greedy asshole. It felt like he was frozen there for minutes as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, the flow of his seed seemingly never slowing. 

Fleur had long since passed out in fuck-drunk bliss, her constant climaxes taking a toll on her psyche until she eventually just shut down as Harry shattered her mind. She didn’t react when Harry finally pulled free of her squeezing asshole, only the rise and fall of her heaving tits signifying that she still lived. Her legs and arse, no longer supported by Harry’s hands, immediately flopped to the ground as she lay insensate in the grass.

Harry frowned as his cum immediately began spilling from Fleur’s ravaged sphincter, even her veela side wasn't enough to retighten her ass immediately from the brutalizing it had just experienced. He pulled her underwear free from her mouth so she wouldn’t choke while she was unconscious, before letting the sodden rag fall to her face with a wet splat. In a casual gesture of dismissal, he spat once on her chest, his spit adding to the shiny, sticky mess coating Fleur’s chest, a combination of her sweat, saliva, and quim. 

From there, he rolled her over onto her stomach to halt her wasting of his seed. Now instead of dribbling to the ground, it pooled and sloshed in her guts, an excellent way to remind her of her place when she finally awoke. Speaking of which, while the collar was a nice touch, Fleur deserved a more permanent mark for her earlier defiance. Finally retrieving his wand, Harry knelt behind the facedown veela and took a moment to appreciate her divine derrière before focusing on her lower back.

Slowly, black ink filled in the shape of a lightning bolt to match the one hanging from her neck. Tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration, Harry continued to mark his bitch, inscribing “Property of Harry Potter” around the magically tattooed tramp stamp. Chuckling to himself at the thought of Fleur discovering his brand when she looked in the mirror, Harry grabbed a handful of his cumdump’s formerly sleek blonde hair and used it to wipe the last remnants of their combined filth from his cock. One day he’d get her to clean his prick with her mouth, but that would be a lot more fun when she was conscious.

From there, Harry regathered his belongings and straightened himself as best he could before proceeding through the maze. He had zero hesitation leaving his veela whore passed out behind him, after all he still had a tournament to win- and a victory orgy to attend.


End file.
